


Cronus x Hussie

by chokolait



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokolait/pseuds/chokolait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really awful at titles, but I hope the art is to your liking.</p></blockquote>





	Cronus x Hussie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ascatman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I'm really awful at titles, but I hope the art is to your liking.


End file.
